


Recovery

by Yeoyou



Series: First A Kiss [4]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: First Kiss, Hal isn't, It's annoying, M/M, Snake is 100 percent healthy, which Hal probably won't even remember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeoyou/pseuds/Yeoyou
Summary: Snake is a frustrating 100% healthy and Hal mostly isn't. But Snake also is a surprisingly good nurse. Perfect people are annoying, especially when you're falling in love with them. [Snot Week 2017, 4]





	

There was a lot about Solid Snake that could be said to be frustrating. His annoyingly good looks, his superior strength and stamina. The fact that all that muscle was accompanied by quite a lot of functioning brain cells. It just wasn’t fair for anyone to be strong, handsome _and_ intelligent.

And then there was that whole hero thing. Fighting Evil. Saving the World.

He didn’t even kick puppies in his spare time; instead, dogs ran to him wherever he appeared.

At least he was grumpy a lot, drank too much and smoked terribly smelling cigarettes, or else Hal would have hated the man after two days of being cooped up with him.

But one of the most frustrating things about Snake was his constant good health. Even with all the alcohol and tobacco, Snake never so much as sneezed. He was 100% healthy and thereby a medical miracle. Or rather, the nanomachines in his body obviously did their work.

Hal on the other hand didn’t even know what being completely fit even felt like. If it wasn’t dust and pollen allergies, it was a cold or a headache or a bruised elbow and if nothing else it was just bone crushing tiredness due to lack of sleep and malnutrition. Sometimes, he thought that just being in Snake’s proximity made him feel less healthy, as if Snake were a weird kind of vampire that sucked up all the health around him. It was nonsense of course and just another symptom of his overworked brain that he ever entertained the notion.

Being forced to spend so much time with Snake was detrimental to Hal’s health in other ways, too. Although, this time, it was his heart and mind that suffered most. Quite apart from an ever-increasing inferiority complex, Hal felt himself slipping further and further into love. A territory he’d sworn to avoid, seeing how it never brought him happiness but only pain.

Maybe it was the weird gravity Snake possessed that attracted Hal like a magnet. Or maybe it was all of those frustrating characteristics that, combined, made Snake appear larger than life, comic book material; the stuff of nerdy dreams.

Hal didn't know. He just knew it wasn't _fair_. Especially on days like these, when two blankets weren't enough to keep him from shivering and his head hurt from blowing his nose almost constantly. Maybe it was a good thing he had no voice left to complain or he might have done just that.

He tried not to dwell too much on the fact how unfair it was to Snake to be stuck with an ever ailing partner. For someone who was never ill, Snake was surprisingly patient with Hal. He never mentioned the mountains of used tissues or started at Hal's violent sneezes. He brought new supplies of tea and broth at regular intervals. He got him medicine and let him binge watch his shows.

It was plainly frustrating.

"Are you grumbling yourself into one of your black moods?"

And he was perceptive as well. Probably came in handy for super stealthy soldiering. Just like not sneezing would be helpful to stay undetected. So he couldn't even wish for Snake to catch a cold just for once in his life because, given Hal's luck, that would be the exact time Snake would have to go on some secret sneaking mission to save the world. And then he'd die because he sneezed. And it would be Hal's fault.

As Hal discovered, he couldn't even groan properly with his sore throat, he just made some pitiable croaking sounds.

"That bad, huh? You'd better channel your energy into your recovery."

Since any point he could make would be mute perforce, Hal drowned his sorrow in more tea, slumping further into the pile of misery that he'd become.

Snake's teasing grin helped about as much as the soldier ruffling his tousled hair, which only reminded Hal that he hadn't showered in far too long and that Snake emitted heat like a very handsome radiator. One he wouldn't mind cuddling up to.

"Off to bed with you, nerd."

Hal eventually fell asleep to the impression of lips on dry skin. Solid Frustrating Snake.


End file.
